


untiled nvm

by strayfairies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I'm excited to write this, M/M, Music, dance au, han jisung - Freeform, minho - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, this is gonna be shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayfairies/pseuds/strayfairies
Summary: a very soft jisung surprises minho at his studioora messy song inspired minsung fic
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 19





	untiled nvm

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the fairy this is I just randomly got a writing idea plz! if u guys like it lmk so I can write something better and longer

practice makes perfect was definitely a lie, because minho had been practicing for hours and still couldn't nail the disgustingly difficult foutte. his body was sore and he felt physically and mentally exhausted from dancing and stress. tomorrow was the audition that would change his life, and if he couldn't get this move down he was destined to fail. he let out a sigh before completely deflating against one of the studio walls where his bags were pilled up next to each other. he unzipped the smaller pocket of his yellow back pack that was covered with random cat lady pins he collected. his hands slipped in, searching for his phone, maybe that would distract him from the nausea he felt rising up from his stomach. he pressed his finger the against home button of his screen, triggering the older phone to turn on. "70 plus missed messages? what the catnip?" the young man let out a shrill laugh. of course they were all from jisung, jisung loved to spam him for some reason, even though he didn't always reply quickly. he would wake up to a meme, eat lunch to a cat video, eat dinner while reading some type of political rant jisung would write and go to sleep with a goodnight message. and as much as he hated to admit it, he loved it. it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside and his little heart felt like melting. he scrolled through all of the messages- a few new ones popping in. the once silent room was flooded with loud pings (meow pings to be exact)

jisung: ik your reafing this  
jisung: respond  
jisung: omg areu held at gun point  
jisung: should I call 911

minho chuckled at he looked down at the phone screen, watching jisungs frantic messages, why was he so adorable?

jisung: talk to me boy  
minho: are you singing that stupid tiktok trend?  
jisung: look who finally responded  
jisung: hiiiiiiii  
jisung: also!  
jisung: i am a viner for life!  
jisung: it's not a stupid tiktok trend  
jisung: that's a swag song

minho's laughs filled the room, jisung was so... he couldn't explain.

minho: you have the vocabulary of a 12 year old  
jisung: and?  
jisung: anygays  
jisung: what are you up to?  
jisung: im watching  
jisung: sk8 the affintiy  
minho: im at the studio!  
jisung: omg omg  
jisung: what of the odds im at the studio too?!

minho's heart skipped a beat, jisung here? maybe he was just joking.

minho: what studio?  
minho: you don't dance...  
jisung: i have a surprise for u!  
jisung: hehe you will love it 

minho's lips curved up into a smile, a surprise? he hadn't been surprised since primary school. he felt giddy and excited, jisung was bringing him a surprise?  
but he was a mess, he didn't want jisung to see him like this- messy hair and a sweatstained tee, dark shadows under his eyes, he didn't look like his usually neat self, he looked like he just came out of hell.

minho: maybe you shouldn't  
jisung: shouldn't what?  
minho: come  
jisung: oh shut up im already here silly!  
jisung: could u unlicj the doorf  
minho: what?  
jisung: unlock  
minho: oh

minho slowly got up, feeling his heart beat quicken, his face went red thinking about jisung. they hadn't seen eachother in a while, he felt a little excited to see him again. he walked out of the studio room and to the hallway he could see jisung in the doorway holding a huge box, nearly falling.

he hurried over and unlocked the door, smiling bashfully. "oh, hi!" he waved awkwardly.  
"hey!" jisung grinned, before struggling with the box once more, "uh could you help me with this?"  
"oh, right!" the older boy grabbed the box with ease, "what's all this?" he eyed the closed box.

"snacks! water! and some cute plushies!" jisung giggled before putting on a serious expression, " I know your big audition is tommorow and figured you were probably stressed, so i tried to get some things to cheer you up?" 

minho stopped, glancing at the other, his face warming up, "wait, really?"

"yeah! i was worried" he laughed nervously, following minho into the studio room. "have you eaten at all today?! you look really sick! didn't i tell you to take breaks when you practice? you can't just over work yourself?!"

"oh, yeah i'm sorry you have to see me like this, i know i look horrible-"

"oh! don't say that, i didn't mean you looked bad i meant you looked tired, but still in a lovely way! almost like a- a... fallen angel!" jisung rambled.  
minho blushed once more before sitting the box down, "can i open it? or did you want to-"

i was gonna finish this then got sleepy


End file.
